


Demons

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Feels, Bucky needs a hug, and probably a kiss too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Mercy is unknown to them. Bucky knew of their power. He struggled against their forces nearly everyday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Peeps! This was just a random Oneshot I thought of so hopefully you enjoy! Also, I would love requests!

Demons are everywhere. Crawling into unfortunate souls and corrupting every bone and vein in the body. Nothing can hide from the fear and darkness they give. Among the shadows they gather and taunt the nations until they join them. Every cry, whimper, or squeak of fear, they hear and attack the creature's weak state. Mercy is unknown to them. Bucky knew of their power. He struggled against their forces nearly everyday.

"I don't want to hurt her, Steve." Bucky said quietly. "They're getting stronger, and I don't know what to do."

"You can't just keep pushing her away, Buck. She could help you. I've seen the way you are with her."

"And what if HE comes out again? What if I forget everything and hurt her, or worse, kill her? She means everything to me."

"Exactly why you can't keep pushing her away."  
~~~~~~~  
Bucky felt exhausted. He didn't want to continuously fight these demons inside him. What if they consumed him? What if they tangled him in their chains so far he couldn't break them? Wh-what if...what if you didn't love him anymore?

"Bucky," You said walking up to him and snapping him out of his thoughts. "I need to talk to you."

Here it was. You were gonna tell him how you didn't love him anymore and it would all be over. Then, Bucky wouldn't have any point for fighting against these demons. He would let them take him.

"Y-yeah, doll?" Bucky said shakily.

"I...I..."

Bucky looked to the floor. He knew you were trying to find some way to break it to him. Suddenly, he felt your body against his. Your arms were around his neck and you had nuzzled your face into his chest.

"I want you to keep fighting, Bucky. No, I need you to keep fighting." You whispered.

Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. He relaxed in your touch and warmth. It seemed like the screaming demons in the back of his mind were a little quieter. He squeezed you tightly and kissed the top of your head.

"I'm sorry, doll." Bucky whispered. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I...I should have just told you what was going on."

"It's okay, Bucky. I know it's hard for you." You said as you kissed him.

He sighed into the kiss, completely relaxing. 

"I love you, doll."

"I love you too, Bucky. But you have to promise me we'll fight these demons together."

"I promise." He said as you guys locked lips again.

He knew the demons were still crawling around in his mind, but if he had you at his side, he knew he could defeat them. He knew he stood a chance, and he knew he was loved.


End file.
